Darcy Cian Crowley
Born some time in some time, Darcy Cian Crowley claims a lineage with the more famous Aleister Crowley, though he despises both the man and the grander reputation. Darcy is an adherent of every religion, and every mystical group that has ever existed, especially ones that no longer exist. The Ascendant Darcy has lived a many colored life, and what he is, or more importantly, where he has been, what people he has influenced, is a great mystery. A friendly user of drugs of many kinds throughout all of his life, he is marked as an early member of the Ascending Ones, as well as being one of the more cryptic prophecy sayers of modern years. He is well known in many European circles as simple 'The Ascendant', a supposed modern day sorcerer, as well as being often viewed by his followers and adherents as "something beyond human". This sort of clear fame in arcane circles did not escape mages, in particular the Guardians of the Veil. It was long rumored (and Darcy did nothing to stop the rumors) that he held The Necronomicon itself. Of course, these rumors only began after Lovecraft's writings, and as such had little weight with most, but the Guardians were mildly worried, because Darcy had committed magical deeds in full view of sleepers, supposedly with the aid of this book. Inducting Darcy into the Guardians, actual mage or no, was integral to ensuring that Darcy maintained a closer secrecy with his magics, and his surprisingly massive magical library, with texts the likes of which have never been named in all of history. The Guardians had not originally attempted this mission peaceably, instead sending in mind mages to simply take his books and make him forget about it, but they failed in their task. He simply was no affected by their magic. A curiosity best unknown to the outside world, and for fear of others learning his secrets, a few assassination attempts were, well, attempted, but met similar failures. After those things, then he was inducted into their ranks, so long as he kept his powers, and knowledge, to himself. Travelling Even though he held the most impressively worrying magical library probably in all of Europe, Darcy was prone to fits of travel, leaving his home entirely untended and unprotected. It was during these travels that he ran into one Alexcia Koslov. A beautiful woman, but more interesting to him, a beautiful vampire, working at a brothel, with seemingly no aims in life. Telling her that he needed her blood to stay alive and immortal, he worked a deal between them to travel together on his money, which he somehow had prodigious amounts of. In truth, he simply wanted her company. Not for sexual needs, as he had lost his genitals some time ago to a swarm of insects, but for her more modest company. The two keep in contact from time to time, but generally just for mystical advice. The Allotment It was only a matter of time before this immortal pseudo-prophet found out The Truth, and the members of the Allotment in the area were unsurprised to find that he already knew of it before they did, being The Ascendant and all. A generally unhelpful Accord with no Truth Network beyond the new wave neo-pagans who are following him as some mystic teacher, and they offer him very little that he couldn't accomplish himself. Unfortunately, a lifetime (or four) of drugs and the general failure to keep himself (eating, bathing, sanity) has made even his massive and largely unknown talents all but useless to The Allotment. When he is helpful, it is often spur of the moment, and in some form of god awful chance that he won't even admit to having done. Members in the surrounding areas have considered replacing him (note: not killing him and replacing him, as they have heard wind of his near invulnerability, but simply putting someone else in the area). No decision has been made on the subject as of yet, but the werewolf who watches the rest of the UK has taken it upon herself to keep eyes and ears alert across his territories. Category:Accord II Category:The Allotment